The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for improving the control of emissions in a gas turbine system.
Gas turbine systems, such as a gas turbine providing power in a power plant, typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor system, and a turbine. The combustor system combusts a mixture of fuel and compressed air to generate hot combustion gases, which, in turn, drive blades of the turbine, for example, to produce rotative power. Exhaust gas produced by the gas turbine engine may include certain byproducts, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx, including NO and NO2), sulfur oxides (SOx), carbon oxides (COx), and unburned hydrocarbons. An aftertreatment system fluidly coupled to the exhaust gas may be used to reduce the amount of such byproducts in the exhaust gas. For example, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system may be included in the aftertreatment system to reduce NOx emissions. It would be beneficial to improve control of the emissions.